The Betrayal (A White Chicks Prequel)
by nadiacloud
Summary: Elaine Vandergeld and Katie Wilson both have twin daughters. Both sets of twins are best friends until an incident occurred. Rated T for language.
1. The Evolution

It was 1979 and Warren Vandergeld ran a fashion magazine for women. His wife, Elaine, was pregnant with twins. Elaine was a fashion model and was a very sexy girl according to Warren.

Throwback to 1973, Warren was doing a photo shoot. He saw many beautiful ladies but none of them were pretty enough for him to snap photos of. Warren dashed through the crowd of women and found a shorthaired girl that caught his eye. He went up to the girl and asked her what her name was. "My name is Elaine. Am I the chosen one for the photo shoot?" Elaine asked. "Yes, honey. You're very sexy," Warren told Elaine. Elaine posed for the photos in front of a screen as Warren was snapping photos. Elaine had never felt better. She kissed Warren on the cheek and asked him to be her boyfriend. Warren did not reject the proposal.

1975, Warren and Elaine had a very strong relationship. Warren saw Elaine at the mall and proposed to get engaged to her. Elaine was in pure joy. She agreed to the proposal. A crowd of people clapped for them.

1976, Warren and Elaine were finally married. Many people attended the wedding. They had a huge cake that many people took seconds of. There would be loud music and a ton of dancing. According to both Warren and Elaine, their wedding was one of the best moments of their lives.

After they were married, they tried hard to conceive a baby. They prayed very hard. Still, no baby. Then, Elaine decided to get a fertility treatment done. Right, after Elaine received her fertility treatment, her and Warren decided to buy a house in a kid-friendly neighborhood. It was a very nice house with a playground and there were tons of kids of all ages living in the neighborhood. They knew it was a perfect spot for their family.

1979, Elaine took a pregnancy test and found out that she was pregnant. She started crying of joy. She scheduled to get an ultrasound done. She looked at the screen, and didn't just see one baby, she saw two. Elaine couldn't believe it, two babies. She knew she had to act fast.

Five months later, Elaine found out that both of her babies were going to be girls. She was over the moon.

A month later, Warren and Elaine attended a neighborhood cookout when they saw another pregnant woman. Elaine started to talk to her. Her name was Katie Wilson and she was also pregnant with twin girls. They realized that they had the same due dates. "Our daughters are going to be best friends forever!" Elaine and Katie chanted.

October 16, 1979, Elaine gave birth to her two girls. Her and Warren decided on naming their daughters Heather Teresa and Megan Rosemary. An hour after Elaine gave birth, she heard screaming from the other room. Elaine and Warren walked in and saw Katie screaming in pain as she gave birth to her daughters. "Push Katie, push!" the nurses chanted. Katie finally saw her two beautiful girls and named them Brittney Candace and Tiffany Lauren. Katie was crying in joy when she looked up and saw Elaine. "Elaine! What are you doing here?" Katie asked. "I just wanted to and support you," Elaine answered. "So us and our daughters will be best friends?" Katie asked Elaine. "Best friends forever!" Elaine replied.


	2. First Day of Kindergarten

It's the first day of Kindergarten for Heather, Megan, Brittney and Tiffany. The mothers packed them their lunch and sent them off to the bus stop.

Meghan and Heather were at the bus stop when they saw two other twins. They asked what their names were. Brittney and Tiffany started talking to their new friends. On the bus, Heather sat with Brittney while Megan sat with Tiffany. They would all converse together on the bus.

When they got to school, they found out that they were all in the same exact class. They went into their classroom and met their teacher, Ms. Barch. Ms. Barch welcomed her students with a smile. She handed some coloring pages for the students to color. Heather colored a bird while Megan colored a fish. Brittney colored a dinosaur while Tiffany colored a chicken. They all compared their drawings to each other and laughed along.

Ms. Barch then played the guitar and sang a song. _Welcome, Emily, Trevor, Darren, Harry, Allie, Mary, Zach, Ginny, Shawn, Karen, Donnie, Eddie, Charlie, Cooper, Heather, Megan, Brittney and Tiffany, you are finally in kind-er-garten._ "I am so happy to have you all in this class," Ms. Barch happily said.

"Kind-er-garten! Be kinder in this garden. You are all together in this big garden and the important thing is that you are kind to each other as students. You are big kids now, not little kids. We are all family in here!" Ms. Barch exclaimed. The kindergarteners started jumping and dancing across the room.

At playtime, Heather, Megan, Brittney and Tiffany were playing with Barbie dolls near a dollhouse. They would take the Barbies' clothes off and laugh very hard. The teacher told them to put the clothes back on the Barbies because 'naked' dolls was not school appropriate, especially for kindergarten. All four girls were disappointed but they all put the clothes back on the Barbies.

"Nap time!" Ms. Barch exclaimed. The four girls did not want to go to sleep but Ms. Barch told them that they had to. "You will appreciate nap time because in High School, you will have to wake up at 6:30 and be very tired all day long." Ms. Barch told the girls. The girls pretended that it was nap time "Good night Tiffany," Heather spoke softly. They took an hour-long nap.

When everyone woke up, Ms. Barch provided all kinds of snacks for everyone. Heather got popcorn, while Megan got a snickers bar. Brittney got Skittles while Tiffany got some M&Ms. Heather was not satisfied with the fact that she got popcorn. She decided to trade her bag of popcorn for Brittney's bag of Skittles. Brittney agreed to trade them in. The four girls were making conversations while eating their snacks. Two boys came over to Brittney and Tiffany and told them that they were cute. Heather and Megan awed at them.

It was time to go home and the four girls rushed to the bus. They all realized that they were becoming best friends. They tried to come up for a name for their group. "Cool Cats", "Reject", "Beautiful Blondes", "Reject". "Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Heather said. "We are the Daisies!" the girls yelled. They were dropped off the bus stop and cried when they had to go home. Heather and Megan Vandergeld missed the Wilson sisters while Brittney and Tiffany Wilson missed the Vandergeld sisters. However, they knew that they were going to see each other again the next day.


End file.
